


Late Late Night Calls

by AwkwardLilShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Late Night Calls, M/M, Multi, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardLilShit/pseuds/AwkwardLilShit
Summary: my headcanons about hinata and kageyama's conversation
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 42





	Late Late Night Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> convo #1

It’s already been three days since Hinata and Oikawa played beach volleyball but the thought of it still lingers in the back of his mind. He tossed and turned, counted from 100 to 1 in Portuguese but still his mind. Wont. Shut. Up. 

Hinata groaned in frustration and checked his phone. 

00:00

‘Lunch break, perfect,’ he thought and dialed Kageyama’s number. It rang for a couple of seconds before a clipped “What, dumbass?” was heard.

“Remember when I sent you that selfie of me and Oikawa?” Hinata asked and leaned on the headboard.

“Yeah, what about it?” Kageyama answered, although a bit muffled. An image popped in his head, with Kageyama’s face looking like a chipmunk.

“See, we fucked like…after our last game—” Hinata stopped when he heard Kageyama coughing from the other side.

“OI? TOBIO!” he shouted at his phone while wheezing. He expected this, heck, he planned this.

There wasn’t any answer from the other line but he can hear some shuffling and clanging. There were some voices too. Probably his teammates, he thought.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Dumbass”


End file.
